


之二

by Hatusimo



Series: 【金女主】题箱 [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatusimo/pseuds/Hatusimo
Summary: 题目：这棘手的感情也能够好好掩饰起来，如果不说出来的话，你一定不会察觉吧。或许会有点遗憾也说不定。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: 【金女主】题箱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835200





	之二

  
岸波白野最近有事情瞒着他。   
  
吉尔伽美什几乎是第一时间注意到了这件事并且决定不动声色的看着对于自己的秘密已经暴露，却毫不知情的岸波白野。   
  
从Mooncell解脱出来后，生活的主基调渐渐的从冒险变回了日常。由于双方都不太在乎（或者说太过信任彼此），生活安定下来后的二人依旧同吃同住，同进同出。当然，这也是三个月以前的事情了。   
  
人类最古英雄王对于校园生活失去了兴趣以后以一种极为让人不可思议的速度，堪比雷霆之势的迅速拿到毕业证脱离校园，从此如同连体婴儿的两个人也渐渐开始拥有各自的时间。不过在岸波白野一星期只有一天，兼职到深夜的时候会准时出现在店门口带她回家。   
  
当然吉尔伽美什一开始并没有这样的打算，只是有一天在深夜散步的时候被下班回家是被堵在巷口的岸波白野忽然叫到身边来，才忽然想起，虽然她女难缠身，但本身也是一个容貌可以排上第三的女孩子。   
  
岸波白野可疑的举动也是从那个时候开始的。   
  
至于现在，除去每周的周末，两个人几乎是除去早餐时间，一天当中碰面的时间正在逐渐变少。远离了圣杯战争之后的日常，逐渐趋向平凡。   
  
对于岸波白野的秘密，吉尔伽美什更倾向于默默关注。对于岸波白野最后会做出什么样的选择，他总是非常期待的。   
  
\----------------   
  
岸波白野最近有了一个关乎其性命的了不得的秘密。   
  
她意识到事情严重，是三个月以前的事情了。   
  
从月之里侧到完成圣杯战争到吉尔云“走在人类最前端”的冒险，她和吉尔几乎很少分开。吉尔甚至和她一起去上过学校。不过现在已经毕业。   
  
也就是那之后，岸波白野觉得自己似乎是得了重感冒一般经常注意力无法集中，使用大部分空闲时间发呆。而因为惧怕吉尔而无法靠近岸波白野的女孩子们在吉尔毕业之后终于可以重新和这位莫名有超高亲和力的转校生接触的机会。   
  
在本就状态不好还要应付女孩子们的状态下，岸波白野终于还是举起白旗投降，钻进了保健室。而经历了简单的健康检查以后，保健室会自动变成熟识之人的高等AI用樱的脸樱的声音樱的语气告诉她。   
  
“前辈，你的症状在现有的人类的物理，精神上的资源来分析，就是恋爱感情了。”   
  
岸波白野听到这个消息的时候觉得自己一定是重感冒了。因为她觉得自己的头都开始隐隐作痛，只想好好躺下久违的逃避一下现实。她根本不记得上一次是什么时候就是了。   
  
然而AI并没有给她任何机会。   
  
她调出一张吉尔的照片，也不知道是谁在什么时候拍的，或者说是哪一个监控录像的截图。照片里的吉尔，本就耀眼的金发在晨光中越发灿烂，一对红宝石一般的眼眸看起来也比平日里通透许多，也不知是看到了谁，弯起嘴角勾勒出一抹微笑，因为听不到那张嘴里吐出的类似“杂修”之类的暴言，获得了安静的美男子buff，比以往多帅出了几个台阶。   
  
要说对这张朝夕相处的俊脸，岸波白野应该早就有免疫力了，可是看着这张照片，岸波白野还是有些失神。而就在这期间，AI再次残忍的对岸波白野进行了诊断。   
  
“肾上腺激素上升，前辈，你的症状似乎真的是'恋爱'没有错。”   
  
岸波白野愣在原地。   
  
她感觉到了情况不妙，并且回忆起了很久以前还在月之里侧的时候，吉尔的那句“你还早4000年呢。”   
  
“现在似乎是失恋呢。前辈，需要蛋糕吗？”   
  
AI称职且体贴对她的情况进行实时汇报，拒绝了AI的好意，岸波白野面色凝重的离开医务室，独自一人离开校园。   
  
她在路上认真的思考着和吉尔认识以来的每一个细节，思来想去都不存在会萌发出“恋爱感情”的情况。或者说，当初一起出生入死的时候没有萌发出那样的感觉，为什么到了今天会突然萌发出这种想法。   
  
饱曖思淫欲吗，饱曖思淫欲吧？   
岸波白野在不带丝毫波动的表情下胡思乱想，被吉尔知道的话，不管是什么样的吐槽大概都能压断她现在凌乱且脆弱的神经。于是，岸波白野下定决心，为了不再听到“你还早4000年”之类对于“恋爱”中的少女造成毁灭性打击的话而将这件事当作秘密。   
  
不知恋爱为何物的少女岸波白野，虽然才刚刚觉醒，但也意识到了保密的重要性，甚至已经把它提升到了生死攸关的高度。   
  
她和吉尔互相理解互相尊重相互扶持走到今天，都是建立在某种意义上的“别无所求”之上。如果这个秘密膨胀起来必定会对吉尔所求更多的东西，岸波白野不是很确定作出那样的所求吉尔还会不会留在她的身边。生活现在虽然安稳，但有不少危险都是吉尔暗地里处理掉的。   
  
真的是生死攸关。

吉尔对她的容忍比起初遇时已经有了质的飞跃，但不代表这样的心情也能够一并接受。虽然从未品味过恋情的味道，但是坚强倔强的岸波白野，如果表白必定不会轻易对各种情况妥协。

而最坏的情况，是契约被切断，从此互不干涉。

生死攸关啊。   
  
岸波白野如此定义。她决定将这个秘密保留在心底，反正她平时表情不多，在吉尔毕业以后每星期能面对面的时间越来越少，应该不会露出马脚的。   
  
这样想着的岸波白野，悄悄忽视掉心里小小的失落，维系着和吉尔伽美什的日常，两个人默契的进入“你不说”“我不问”的状态。   
  
恋爱和秘密会让女孩子美丽。有了恋爱的小烦恼的岸波白野举手投足之间到也似乎是有了些女性魅力，一向红着脸围着她的女同学们，今天竟然拉着岸波白野谈论起恋爱的话题。   
  
“说起来白野和吉尔最近进展的怎么样啊？”   
  
不知道为什么皮球会突然踢到她这里来，岸波白野还是诚实的回答：“我和吉尔并没有在交往。”   
  
“骗人的吧，吉尔伽美什明明只听你的话，而且在校的时候你们总是在一块啊？长相差这么多绝对不可能是亲戚吧！”   
  
“就是就是。白野别害羞啦？快透露一下嘛！”   
  
岸波白野正在为难时，铃声及时响起。她悄悄叹口气，低下头在包里翻找课本，小片的阴影遮盖了她因为恋爱不顺而带着些小忧愁的眼眸。   
  
初尝恋心的少女岸波白野，生死攸关的保密行动还在继续中。   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 题目：这棘手的感情也能够好好掩饰起来，如果不说出来的话，你一定不会察觉吧。或许会有点遗憾也说不定。


End file.
